God of the Bible Child
by yogairawantolarezo
Summary: ini cerita fanfiction Highschool DXD , yang menceritakan seorang anak yang mencari tahu siapa ayahnya , dan cerita ini juga merupakan sipin-off highschool dxd , yang juga diambil dari cerita originalnya , tetapi Karakter utamanya lain...ENJOY :)
1. Chapter 1

Namaku Samuel Marcus Meridias , seorang anak keturunan Italia dan israel,Aku dan ibuku adalah orang yang sangat taat terhadap agama , dan aku juga mempunyai silsilah dan darah Raja Salomon , raja terkuat di Israel di jaman lampau yang Sering mengalahkan para iblis , Rambutku berwarna merah api bergelombang tebal , bermata biru , dan berwajah tampan , aku adalah termasuk anak yang diberi kekuatan spesial oleh Tuhan…yang juga disebut Indigo , tetapi aku berbeda dari indigo yang lain , suatu hari , saat aku berumur 5 Tahun , aku dan ibuku yang merupakan keturunan Salomon, Berjalan-jalan ke pantai , dan waktu itu aku sedang bermain-main dengan air laut yang indah , saat aku menghempaskan tanganku ke air pantai….Tiba-tiba terjadi gempa bumi , orang-orang dipantai berlari menyelamatkan diri….tiba-tiba ibuku langsong menyelamatkan dan menggendongku , saat aku dan ibuku berlari aku menoleh kebelakan ….dan air laut yang ku sentuh tadi langsung terbelah…, dan aku adalah seorang anak yang dilahirkan tanpa ayah ( maksudnya aku tidak mengetahui siapa ayahku ) dan ibuku juga tidak mau memberi tahu…..

Waktu telah berlalu…kini aku berumur 17 Tahun dan pindah bersama ibuku di salah satu kota di jepang , dan aku disekolahkan di Kuoh Academy…Teman temanku…inilah ceritaku

TO BE CONTINUE !


	2. Chapter 2

"Samuel , ayo bangun…ini hari pertamamu sekolah di sekolah baru , dan mendapatkan teman baru " kata Ibuku senang mengetuk pintu kamarku " iya ibu…tunggu sebentar " kataku bangun, setelah bangun…aku langsung berdoa " O Bapa , terimakasih atas karunia-MU yang Engkau anugerahkan kepadaku , dan aku sangat berterimakasih kepadaMU….Amen" kataku berdoa dan beranjak ke tempat duduk dan memakan saparan yang disediakan oleh ibu…..

Kuoh Academy ….

"wah….tampan sekali anak itu " " wah…jangan-jangan dia itu malaikat…KYAAAAAAAAA" Sorak semua siswi Kuoh Academy melihat aku masuk ke sekolah " Permisi teman-teman, dimana ruangan kepala sekolah ? " kataku tersenyum bertanya…" disana " kata siswi bersorak dan mengerumuniku , untung saja Aku berhasil kabur dari nafsu wanita…..

Ruangan Kepala sekolah….

"Ah…samuel, selamat dating di Kuoh Academy " kata kepala sekolah dengan nada ramah menyapaku " Selamat pagi pak, ini berkas biografi tentang saya " Aku menyerahkan biografi ku dan keluargaku " Hmm…..menurutku berkas ini semuanya sudah lengkap !" kata kepala sekolah " kelasmu ada disitu nak " "iya bapak , terimakasih , Tuhan memberkati bapak " Kataku gembira

Kelas…

" anak-anak…hari ini kalian punya teman baru dari Italia….ayo nak…perkenalkan namamu " kata guru " Hai kawan , nama Saya Samuel, saya dari itali , senang bertemu kalian semua" kataku tersenyum " WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH Tampan sekali " kata siwsi – siswi …..sedangkan para siswa laki-laki menangis sejadi-jadinya " Kursimu ada disitu " kata ibu menunjuk tempat ku duduk …disitu juga terdapat seorang pemuda berambut Jabrik , berpony , dan rambutnya berwarna Cokelat….aku pun langsung duduk disebelah pemuda itu " Hallo…kamu murid baru juga ya ? perkenalkan….Aku Hyoudou Issei …raja harem di Kuoh Academy , " kata pemuda itu senang " wah , senang berkenalan denganmu " kataku tersenyum " nak anak-anak…mari kita mulai pelajaran kita " kata guru…

2 jam telah berlalu….dan waktu istirahat pun tiba. Anak-anak semua keluar dari kelas dan pergi menuju kekantin "Hai Sammy-kun…apakah kau mau ikut denganku ? " tanya Issei " oh iya dengan senang hati "Kataku, dan dia mengajaku ke kantin dan makan bersama …sebelum makan aku pun berdoa dan memakan makanan itu " oh iya…apa kau pernah mencoba Sushi…rasanya enak sekali " kata Issei menawarkan , " Sushi?, wah aku sangat ingin memakan itu " kataku menerima makanan yang dia berikan….wah…Ramah jugga Anak-anak Kuoh Academy , setiap aku berpapasan jalan…mereka siswa selalu tersenyum kepadaku " hmmm…enak sekali, terimakasih Issei " kataku " sama-sama…oh iya ngomong-ngomong , kamu punya pacar gak "kata issei " oh…tidak, aku lebih memilih Beribadah daripada membuang waktu yang tidak berguna " kataku senyum " oh gitu ya ?...Aku sih udah punya Pacar " kata Issei " namanya Yuuma Amanao , dia cantik sekali , Oh…waktu pulang mulai tiba , sebaiknya kita bergegas " kata issei , Aku pun dan Issei menuju kearah tempat menyimpan tas dan kami pun pulang kerumah masing-masing….di kejauhan aku mendengar perbincangan dua orang wanita " Hmmmm sepertinya kedua pemuda itu mempunya aura yang istimewa…tetapi aura anak yang berambut ikal merah itu sangat asing… " kata wanita berambut merah " fufufufufu….Benar-benar" kata wanita satunya lagi yang berambut hitam dan mempunyai ikat rambut….rambutnya hamper sampai kelantai….tetapi aku hanya mengacuhkan perkataan mereka karena aku tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan…..

Rumah…

"Aku pulang " kataku mengetuk pintu " oh..anakku ayo masuk " kata ibuku membuka pintu dan aku hanya mengangguk masuk dan langsung menuju kekamar , mandi , dan berdoa kepada Tuhan…dan aku pun tidur….

Keesokan harinya, di Kuoh Academy…..

"Hai kawan" kataku menyapa issei " wah Sammy-Kun….Ngomong-ngomong…ini Yumma Amano , pacar yang aku maksudkan" katanya memperkenalkan yuuma kepadaku, dia berambut hitam , dan bermata ungu , tapi yang anehnya kenapa yuuma terkaget kaget melihatku dan kami pun berjabat tangan anhenya juga, tanganya gemetar saat berjabat tangan denganku " kami akan menikmati kencan kami " kata Issei…aku pu tertawa" baiklah….nikmati kencanmu " kataku , dan Issei dan yumma berlalu pergi…..

Sore harinya…..

Akupun pulang kerumahku melalui senuah taman yang indah…..dan aku melihat Issei dan Yuma berdudukan di air pancuran taman tersebut " aku pun menatap mereka dari …jauh…entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tiba tiba Yumma berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak bias kubayangkan , pakaianya berubah menjadi pakaian yang meggoda , postur badanya menjadi dewasa , dan muncul dua sayap hitam besar dipunggungnya " SI…..SIAPA KAU " Kata issei ketakutan " SI…siapa sebenarnya dia " kataku gemetar " dasar manusia bodoh….hmmm termiakasih atas gelangnya tampan…sunggun aku menikmati indahnya kencan kita….jadi….MATILAH" Dia pun mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat dari cahaya dan melemparkanya kea rah issei " TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK" kataku berlari kea rah issei dan menghalangi tongkat itu , dan tongkat itu pun menusuk jantung kami berdua darah segarpun muncrat dari mulutku dan issei dan kami pun jatuh ke tanah , dan perempuan itu hilang entah kemana aku pun sekarat dengan pengelihatan yang redup…aku pun melihat issei didatangi beberapa siswa Kuoh termasuk siswi berambut merah dan mereka membawa issei entah kemana…..dan di akhir hidupku pun aku berdoa " O, Bapa…akkk…aku minta maaf atas ke…..k…salahanku…sekarang…terimalah jiwaku…Tu…ha " semuanya pun gelap…..

Tiba-tiba " Samuel….anakku….samuel…anakku…Samuel…anakku " katta suara misterius…suara misterius itu bergema ke seluruh penjuru….aku pun menemukan diriku di sebuah tempat seperti luar angkasa , ada galaksi , lubang hitam , nebula , matahari , bulan , dan bumi . dan aku pun seperti melayang…aku pun melihat cahaya yang sangat terang , cahaya itu membuatku tenang dan tercium bau harum yang belum pernah kurasakan semumur hidupku " Ankku , belum waktunya kau mati , sesungguhnya aku menciptakanmu untuk mendamaikan 3 faksi " kata suara itu " si….siapakah kau ?" kataku ketakutan "Aku…adalah…JEHOVAH " Kata suara itu : TUHAN…TUHAN…KAUKAH ITU" Teriaku gembira dan terharu " tidak Anakku , sesungguhnya diriku yang sebenarnya sudah mati , karena peperangan di surge " kata Jehovah " O tuhan…apakah aku sudah mati ? " kataku " kau tidak mati anakku…..kau hanya tertidur…aku kesini untuk menyerahkan kekuatan ku kepadamu anakku " kata Jehovah " a…apa itu tuhan " kataku..tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya besar , cahaya itu langsung masuk menghantam tubuhku dan ada suatau energy yang dahsyat mengalir ditubuhku bukan hanya itu….. galaksi , planet , bintang , nebula , matahari bulan dan bumi pun dimasukan ketubuhku…rasanya sakit " oh Tuhan…sakit sekali energy ini " kataku mengeluh " dan Jehovah pun juga menurunkan cahaya besar dan masuk ke otaku " " Anakku…seluruh kekuatanku sudah kumasukan kepadamu…kamu kuberi kekuatan yang tak tertandingi di alam semesta ini dan aku pun memberikanmu pengetahuan tantang alam semesta , naluri , dan insting yang besarnya tiada duanya di dunia ini " kata Jehovah dalam bentuk cahaya itu…" aku pun menanyakan sesuatu " oh Tuhan…kau member ku kekuasaan yang besar…tetapi aku masih tak mengerti….kenapa kau mati " kataku " jawaban itu akan kau temukan suatu hari nanti Anakku…Shalom " kata cahaya itu berlangsung pergi….

To be Continue !


End file.
